


Spidersummer

by Not_You



Series: Eight-Armed Hugs [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Biting, F/M, Fisting, Laughter During Sex, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are sent to stay with Grandpa so Natasha can fuck Clint within an inch of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spidersummer

Summer blossoms bright and early, and all through their last month of classes for the year, the girls pause to tell Natasha that she smells funny. In a nice way, they always hasten to add, but it's definitely there. Clint claims not to be able to scent Natasha's pheromones, but they seem to affect him anyway. He's always properly enthralled by her, of course, but when her cycle comes he gets even more interested, and a little bit dreamy and distractable. It's nice to see, and they spend the last week of school making sure the girls's favorite things are all moved down to Steve's floor where they'll probably be spending most of their summer. There might be some kind of camp involved as well, but at the very least they'll have Grandpa and uncle Steve to look after then and will be out of earshot of their rutting parents.

On the first day of vacation the girls wake up and they all have a lovely long family breakfast together, with lots of hugs. “You guys aren't gonna be doing it _all_ the time, right?” Ariadna asks, and Clint laughs.

“Don't worry, I'll get tired and hide out on Steve's floor with you guys sometimes.”

“It should pass in about four to six weeks,” Natasha adds. “I will actually be able to accompany you on late-summer outings.”

The girls all giggle, and reach for second helpings. After the meal is over they talk about their plans and all cuddle in a massive pile on the living room floor while a movie plays mostly to mark the time. Natasha is feeling more and more instinctive, and as the credits roll the girls all get up and pack their bags with toiletries and hand-held electronics and sketchbooks and knitting projects. Natasha resolutely does not bite Clint, staying human and upright to wish her beloved girls well and to walk them to the door, where Bucky is waiting for them.

After a last hug for the girls and a reminder to Bucky about just how much meat they need every day, Natasha is alone with her mate. Clint blushes and shivers from eye contact alone, and Natasha grins, stalking over to him. “You should probably feed me again,” she purrs, nuzzling his neck, “because you're so delicious I might not be able to help myself, otherwise.”

Clint makes a little whining noise and scurries to fry Natasha an entire pork tenderloin. She devours every last bit of the sweet, crisp meat as Clint pulls off his shirt and dims all the lights. Their room is already set up, the blinds drawn and the webbing tightened and Clint's heavy boots beside the door, waiting for the dance. Once Natasha is finished, she stands and holds out a hand to Clint. He takes it and lets her lead him back, sitting on the web and watching as he puts on his boots.

“Gonna give me a fetish for these, Tasha,” he says, his voice a little hoarse as he glances up at her and then stares, watching intently as she wriggles out of her clothes. Natasha chuckles, throwing them aside and sitting up. She's always responsive to Clint, but when her cycle is on her it feels so much more spidery.

“You ready?” Clint asks, looking sweet and shy and entirely too edible.

“Dance or I'll eat you,” Natasha growls, and Clint whines, standing up.

“Stop trying to give me a cannibalism kink, it's totally working,” he says, and then begins.

Other times of the year, Clint dances as a bit of a treat, and usually just plucks the rhythm on their web before getting straight to more mammalian things. Today he starts very slowly, gradually building up and raising his arms as he hits his usual beginning tempo. Natasha always likes to watch him, but at times like this she's mesmerized. She feels like she could watch forever, and like she can only move to breathe, blink, and swallow.

Being in top physical condition, Clint can dance for a long time. It feels endless to Natasha, since linear time is really a human thing, and she's in a kind of clear, arachnid daze when Clint finally stops, chest heaving as he catches his breath. Natasha can't even reach out to him, every limb feeling so heavy. Clint approaches slowly, dilated pupils making his eyes look huge. There's something so delicate and shy about him when he's this way, and in more human moods she always wonders if it's more of a filter over her vision or a real change in Clint's entire affect. Now all she can do is watch him approach, groaning as he gently bites her neck.

They have a lot of what most humans would call normal sex, but she always enjoys having Clint reach into her. Now, though, she needs it, and she's so wet and open that it's easy to take all five digits and then slide past the knuckles. Clint's hands aren't dainty at all, and he always stares when she opens up, eyes wide and unbelieving.

“Oh, Tasha,” he groans, lying beside as she wraps around his wrist, “you're gonna be the death of me.”

“...Would it be all right if ate you?” she asks, as serious as he just wasn't.

“...I'll put it my will if you really want me to,” he says, matching her solemnity. “I mean, if it wouldn't upset the girls. You'd have to share with them if they wanted.”

“Okay,” she says, and then Clint bursts out laughing.

“You're already eating me. Help, help, there's a carnivorous vagina on my hand!”

Natasha cackles and gently kicks him. “You're so silly I can't believe I'm trying to reproduce with you again.”

Clint flutters his fingertips and grins up at her as she shudders and pants. “I'm just that good, is all,” he says softly, and she chuckles, loosely wrapping her legs around him. “You are.”

Fairly soon they reach the phase where Clint regularly escapes to Steve's floor to recuperate and check on the girls. Natasha doesn’t follow, afraid that her instincts would make her want to devour other female spiders as competition, or to jump on Clint with no regard for how much it would probably traumatize the girls. Instead she waits, and paces, and pounces on Clint the second he gets through the door. Often there are notes from the girls in his pockets, and after exhausting him again, she'll read them. They tend to be written on index cards, with just a few tasteful stickers on the corner for an accent. They generally contain cheerful greetings and some snippet of information, such as that Grandpa has now tried sushi and really likes it, or that Alisa has new shoes that are clear. 

There are a few pictures as well, and once there's a pretty woven bracelet, which she puts on immediately. She's still wearing it on the day her cycle finally ends. She has been sleeping more and fucking less these past two weeks, and today her head is clear. She yawns, stretches, finds that it's somehow July already. This is a little alarming, but she cleans herself up, and heads down to check on her brood and her absent mate.

It's just about time for lunch, and she walks into a cloud of the scent of take-out Chinese. Everyone is gathered around the table but eating straight out of the boxes, except for Clint, who's stretched out on the couch, fast asleep and with a rainbow sticker on his cheek.

Alisa sees Natasha first and shrieks, “Mama!” leaping up and running to hug her. The others are right behind, except for Anastasia, who's even taller now and still inhaling fried rice. Natasha beams and hugs the other girls, herding them back to the table so she can hug Anastasia and put some beef and broccoli in the container. The girls have missed her a great deal, and tell her all about their summer so far and about how tired Dad has been.

“You know he's not getting any younger, Mama,” Zoya says very seriously, and Bucky laughs so loud that it wakes Clint. He sits up, catches sight of Natasha, and beams at her.


End file.
